


D.Valentine

by GirthMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Gremlin Hana "D.Va" Song, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Tribadism, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: OLD WorkAfter a Valentine's Day date, Mei-Ling Zhou and Hana Song decide to wind the day down with a nice, relaxing cuddle. But when Hana asks why she and her girlfriend haven't taken the plunge yet, things take an unexpected, romantic turn...
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	D.Valentine

Hana Song was comfortably curled up on the couch, snugly wrapped in a blanked as she rested her head on her girlfriend’s lap. Mei-Ling Zhou stroked Hana’s messy, shoulder-length, brown hair and occasionally fed her a Dorito chip so she wouldn’t have to pull her arms out of the warm embrace of her fluffy blanket. The pair was dressed for comfort after a practical marathon of Valentine’s Day activities.  
  
Mei wore a blue tank top which was just a tad too tight on her, exposing a bit of her chubby midriff. Cushy, gray sweatpants trailed down her soft legs, stopping at her ankles. Her feet were bare, and she absentmindedly wiggled her toes in the carpet. Her short, brown hair was tied into a bun and held by a pin from which a little snowflake charm dangled, and her soft-brown eyes hid behind a pair of big, black-framed glasses.  
  
Hidden in her blanket nest, Hana was curled into a ball. She was wrapped in one of Mei’s gray, fuzzy sweatshirts, which was enough to cover her all the way down to her knees. Her jeans dangled off the couch’s armrest. A pair of pink socks, on which a bunch of angry, white bunnies were printed, covered her lower legs. Her golden-brown eyes were fixed to the television, which was currently playing _Gremlins._ She opened her mouth, and another cheesy chip found its way in, guided by Mei’s hand.  
  
The pair was, for the most part, content to spend their time together just like they were now. After a day of training, or a date, or a day on the town, Mei and Hana would usually head back to Mei’s apartment, turn a movie on, and snuggle up. Valentine’s Day was no different, with the exception of the near-inhuman amount of candy Hana had burned through earlier, courtesy of Mei. Of course, the two had gone on a nice, candlelit date earlier, but when Hana started getting a bit too touchy-feely under the table, Mei nervously suggested that they head back and wind down.  
  
Hana loved spending time with her girlfriend, of course. She loved _her,_ too, but now that they’d been dating for nearly half a year, she was starting to wonder why hadn’t taken it further yet. She’d gotten Mei to admit she was a virgin – not that she thought anything of it; she was, too – and guessed that she was simply too nervous to do anything about it. Today, Hana’s desire to take the plunge was especially strong. Today of all days would be the perfect time to consummate their relationship. Hana sighed and nuzzled Mei’s thigh, inching her head a bit closer to her groin.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Mei asked.  
  
Mei hadn’t been feeling too good about how the day was progressing. She knew that Hana was probably upset at having been dragged away from such a nice date earlier. Mei would have loved to have stayed, but Hana’s obvious advances left her so anxious and unsure of how to respond that she just _had_ to get back home to be able to think clearly. Now that she was able to, she felt a bit guilty – and not just because she cut dinner short. She felt guilty for not being able to fully explain to Hana _why_ she didn’t want to – or rather, _couldn’t_ – have sex with her. Most of the time, when Hana made a sly little proposition to her, Mei would turn beet-red, stammer out a halfhearted excuse, and shuffle into the next room to hide her face for a good few minutes while she cooled down.  
  
“How come we’ve never seen each other naked?” Hana asked matter-of-factly, glancing up at Mei.  
  
Mei stared straight ahead, desperately avoiding eye contact with Hana as her face began to brighten. She pursed her lips and squealed nervously, searching for an answer as she anxiously twirled her girlfriend’s hair around her finger.  
  
“I-It’sjustthat- I- Idon’tthink- That- It’snot youoranythingbutIjustcan’t!” Mei squeaked.  
  
“It’s okay to be embarrassed,” Hana said, nuzzling her cheek against Mei’s soft thigh. “I probably would be, too... If you saw me, I mean…”  
  
“I-It’s not that,” Mei mumbled. “I- I can’t because… _Ijustcan’t!”_  
  
Hana tugged her arm free of her blanket wrappings. Mei’s oversized sweatshirt sleeve flopped around as Hana held her hand up, pressing it to Mei’s lips to quiet her. Hana slowly lowered her hand, resting it on her girlfriend’s thigh as she shuffled out of her fluffy nest.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” Hana said softly. “I get it… You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to… But _I_ want to do this for you.”  
  
“D-Do what?” Mei asked, her voice a nervous little whisper.  
  
Hana clicked the TV off, got to her feet, stood right in front of Mei, and lifted her sweatshirt up. It took a bit of effort to get off due to its size, but after a moment, it was lying in a heap in Mei’s lap. Mei swallowed nervously at the sight of her girlfriend. Hana’s slim, athletic body was covered in little more than glorified underwear. A tight, pink tee shirt and tiny gray boyshorts was all she wore, aside from her knee socks. She put her hands on her hips and grinned smugly at Mei.  
  
“Well? How do I look?” she asked.  
  
“I- Y-You, um… You look very… nice,” Mei squeaked, bringing her hands to her face.  
  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Hana announced.  
  
She turned around, wiggling her butt at Mei as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it up. Mei watched through her fingers as Hana pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She whimpered softly as her girlfriend turned around, folding her arms in front of her bare chest. Hana’s pale skin had the slightest pink tinge to it. Despite the confident grin she wore, her face was flushed noticeably red. She chuckled triumphantly as she noticed Mei peeking at her through her fingers.  
  
“Are you trying to sneak a peek at my goods?” Hana chided, pouting a bit.  
  
“S-Sorry, I wasn’t-,” Mei stammered, hiding her face again. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry…”  
  
“It’s alright! I’m just teasing,” Hana giggled. “You want a better look?”  
  
Without waiting for Mei to answer, Hana closed the gap between them, giggling cheerfully to herself as she stepped right up to Mei. Keeping her breasts covered, she hopped back up onto the couch, straddling her girlfriend as she plopped down. She leaned in close, bringing her face right up to Mei’s as her grin slowly faded. Hana’s lips parted slightly, and for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the sound of hers and Mei’s quiet breathing. The redness in Mei’s face was deepening by the second, but she wasn’t pulling away. Hana took that as her cue to lean in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Mei’s. She always the taste of her girlfriend, even if she was a bit chilly. Mei’s lips were wonderfully plump and pouty, and Hana thought she was deliciously sweet, almost like a plum.  
  
Mei moaned softly for a moment, holding her hands up and quivering in surprise before wrapping her arms around Hana and hugging her tight. She returned her girlfriend’s kiss, closing her eyes and sinking back into the couch as she accepted Hana’s love. As shy as she was, Mei was usually up for a nice, tender kiss with Hana – even if she did taste a bit like nacho cheese and sugar. She held her close, keeping one hand on Hana’s back while the other traced a path up toward her head, where she began running her fingers through Hana’s hair. Mei felt her sense of balance beginning to give way, and before long, she slipped from her seat and ended up on her back.  
  
Hana straddled Mei’s waist, caressing her face as she continued to savor her taste. She gently nibbled Mei’s lip as she snuck a hand under the hem of her tank top. Mei whined softly when she felt Hana’s fingers creeping up her belly, but she didn’t stop her. She felt her face burning against Hana’s, knowing that the younger woman was just seconds away from getting a handful of her. Mei’s whine turned into a drawn-out squeal of embarrassment as Hana’s hand finally reached its target. Mei’s breasts were soft and plump, and proved to be more than a handful for Hana. That didn’t stop her from groping to her heart’s content, however. Hana gently kneaded Mei’s bust, squeezing and rubbing all over her wonderfully-plush mounds. She finally pulled away from Mei’s face, leaving a thin, quivering strand of saliva dangling in the air between them as she hungrily stared down her bashful girlfriend.  
  
“Y-You’re squeezing m-my…”  
  
Mei trailed off, too embarrassed to even tell Hana what she had her hands on. She was sure that Hana knew, though, if only because of the grin on her face.  
  
“They’re very nice, Mei,” Hana whispered, giving Mei’s nipple a gentle pinch. “But you haven’t even seen mine yet…”  
  
Hana sat up, resting her hands on her thighs to give Mei a good look at her chest. If Mei’s face got any redder, it probably would have glowed. Her glasses fogged up, and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp as she took in the sight of Hana’s slim, nude form. Her breasts were petite and perky, and her little, pink nipples stood stiff with excitement. Mei reached a shaky hand up and brushed her fingers across Hana’s bust. She’d never felt anyone’s breasts but her own. Hana’s were surprisingly soft, despite being so much smaller than hers were. Mei gathered up some courage and took one in her hand, giving it a delicate squeeze. Hana moaned softly in response, smiling down at Mei as she curiously groped at her chest.  
  
“What do you think?” Hana asked. “They- They’re nowhere near as nice as yours, but-,”  
  
“I like them!” Mei squeaked, interrupting Hana. “Th-They’re very nice, I mean…”  
  
Hana smiled softly and leaned back down. She planted a quick kiss on the tip of Mei’s nose, and then paused for a moment. She lay on top of her, resting her cheek against Mei’s as she contemplated what to do.  
  
To Hana’s surprise, it was Mei who made the next move. She gently grabbed Hana by the rear and rolled over, tumbling off the couch and pinning her to the floor. The pair landed with a soft _thud,_ and Mei knelt above Hana, breathing softly as she straddled her. She leaned down for another kiss, squashing her breasts against Hana’s chests as she locked lips with her.  
  
Hana took the chance to return the favor. She pushed her tongue into Mei’s mouth as she reached around her and grabbed her squishy butt. Her chubby rear felt just as wonderful as her breasts to Hana, who only stopped squeezing to reach into Mei’s waistband and tug her pants down. Mei moaned quietly against Hana, letting her girlfriend explore her mouth as her panty-clad ass was exposed. When she finally pulled back from Hana, her blush had faded a bit, though her glasses were still foggy. She shakily reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, hesitating a few moments before pulling it up and over her head. Hana’s eyes widened as Mei’s beautifully full breasts spilled free, jiggling just a bit as she bared them to her for the first time ever.  
  
Hana couldn’t stop staring at Mei, who was still straddling her, awkwardly twiddling her fingers as she waited for her girlfriend to get a good look. Mei’s pale skin was flushed slightly red with embarrassment and excitement. She whined softly and turned away as Hana giggled to herself. Mei had a bit of a muffin-top, but her soft, pudgy belly wasn’t what Hana was laughing at. A pair of light-blue panties was all she wore. Little, smiling snowmen were printed all over her underwear.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” Mei whined, puffing her cheeks out. “I- I thought they were cute!”  
  
“They are,” Hana told her. “It’s just… not how I imagined our first time…”  
  
Mei’s intense blush suddenly returned.  
  
“W-Well… How _did_ you imagine it?” she asked.  
  
“Something like _this!”_  
  
Hana suddenly leapt up, sending Mei toppling onto her back with a frightened yelp. She landed with a _pomf,_ and Hana pinned her wrists to the floor. Her lip quivered and her eyes wavered with fright as she took in the sight of Hana’s hungry, mischievous smirk.  
  
“No fair,” Mei whimpered.  
  
Hana stuck her tongue out at Mei. She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before lowering herself, pressing her body to Mei’s. Mei gasped softly as she suddenly became aware of Hana’s heat. She was warm, incredibly so, especially between her legs. Hana pressed her groin against Mei’s, and separated only by their underwear, it was obvious just how aroused she was getting. Her breathing had picked up, and the redness in her cheeks began to rival Mei’s as she began to grind.  
  
Mei whined softly, biting her lip as she felt Hana’s barely-covered sex rubbing against her own. She could barely make out what was happening past her busty breasts, but she could _feel_ it perfectly fine. She felt the heat emanating from Hana’s womanhood. She felt the friction between her and Hana as her girlfriend rubbed against her. She felt a warm dampness in Hana’s underwear. Most importantly, she felt a sensation building inside her. It was subtle at first; a tiny little spark in her core that she mistook for nerves, but soon enough, it began to grow.  
  
Mei’s breath hitched as Hana fell into a gentle rhythm. Her girlfriend began mewling softly, squeezing her eyes shut as she continued to grind. She pressed herself tightly against Mei, resting her head in her soft, pillowy bosom while she rolled her hips. Mei stared at the ceiling, biting her lip as the heat and wetness between her legs continued to build. She didn’t even notice at first, but before long, she found that she was rocking against Hana, grinding right back against her. The realization filled her not with embarrassment, but with a pleasant, tingly warmth. Now that Hana had loosened her grip, she freed her arms and wrapped them around her in a tight hug. She gently caressed Hana’s head, drawing her as close as she could as they both neared their limits.  
  
“Mei,” Hana squeaked from between Mei’s breasts. “I- I’m almost there…”  
  
“So am I,” Mei whispered. “C-Can we finish together?”  
  
Hana nodded, and began to desperately grind even harder and faster. Mei responded by picking up her own rhythm, gyrating her hips in time with Hana’s desperate thrusts. Her breaths came to her in shallow gasps, and she knew that she could only last a few more seconds. She squeezed Hana tight, bucked her hips, and moaned in ecstasy.  
  
“H- _Hana!”_ Mei squealed, her body tensing and shivering.  
  
“ _Nnaaah! Mei!”_ Hana whimpered, thrusting her hips.  
  
The pair cried out in orgasmic bliss as they both found release in each other’s arms. Mei had never felt so warm in her entire life. The most wonderful, intense, beautiful sensation she could imagine exploded within her, enveloping her body as orgasm overtook her. Hana bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she nuzzled Mei’s breasts. She bucked her hips, squeaking softly with each thrust as she came. The two stayed locked together for a while, even after they’d finally come down from their climaxes. They lay on the floor, gasping for air and too exhausted to even think about moving. They held each other, not daring to speak, as they basked in their afterglow.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Mei suddenly whispered after some time.  
  
“What for?” Hana asked.  
  
“For making you wait so long for that… It was wonderful…”  
  
Hana smiled and shuffled forward to kiss Mei on the cheek.  
  
“We can do it again if you’d like,” she suggested.  
  
“I’d like that very much,” Mei agreed.  
  
“Maybe this time we can actually take all our clothes off,” Hana giggled.  
  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Mei teased. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.”  
  
She pulled Hana close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She held her tight, closing her eyes and smiling happily.  
  
“I love you,” Hana whispered.  
  
“I love you, too,” Mei whispered back.


End file.
